


Shell for a Home

by SolarRay



Category: Gamera (Movies)
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Character Study, Short & Sweet, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-22
Updated: 2020-06-22
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:34:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24850897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SolarRay/pseuds/SolarRay
Summary: The turtle giant contemplates keeping his shell as a house or find a new home.1st piece of work on the site.
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

Shell of a Home

A/N: This work is meant for recreational purposes only. All characters in the following media belongs to their rightful owner.

...

Being a giant monster tends to leave out in the open. While being enormous does bring for the occasional scrap, there can be some downfalls. Other monsters are a pain to deal with. The military can be a bit too "gun happy" with mishaps. Heck, the friggin' elements seem like the Boogeyman. Gamera learns these facts the hard way...through his shell.

The carapace is starting to see some wear and tear, over the years. Fighting aliens can do that.  
It's tiring. Gamera just wants to rest. Maybe moving out of this old carcass can be step in the right direction?

Isles look promising at this time of year. The sun just knows when to hit the right scales. It's soothing...

Nah.

Copious wildlife tend to be there, including insect kaiju. The reptilian behemoth can already feel the migraine coming forth.

The deserts are bare with little life around.

Mmm-mmm.

Even though those places have little to no life, it might get kind of lonely after a while.

Well, it seems like there's no other place on the planet that suffices...

The moon.

Gamera immediately glanced up.

A new face stares back.

This cause the turtle to smile slightly.

Of course, the moon's a great place for solitude. While up there, maybe Gamera can some rest, make a new home...and be rid of his bothersome shell, all at once!

To be continued...


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While on the moon, Gamera thinks about the outcomes of getting rid of his shell.

Soaring through the sky, Gamera can see he's about to breach the mesosphere quite soon. He has to squint though due to the wind pressure. That doesn't stop him from grinning. 

The reptile has never been this high up before. Most of his battles had occurred near the surface.  
It's so peaceful up here. So calm. He can almost fall asl...

UGH!

Almost passed out there! The air up here is probably the cause of that. Maybe this was a bad idea. No! Gamera will not turn an opportunity like this down. He's gotta persevere...

...Somehow.

...

After two more close encounters with unconsciousness and a case of mild hypothermia to boot, he's finally here. Oh, it looks so beautiful up close. Gamera is already feeling a little doozy from his trip. The empty sea of ebony surrounding him is not helping, either.

Well, time to settle at the new place.

But, first...

It's time to take this boulder of a shell off!

...

Hmm. Taking it off was pretty easy.

Gamera can already feel the relief his joints are feeling. A purr passed his beak in response. This feels so r I g h t. Black spots cloud his vision as sleep is not far away. His mouth lets out a puff of smoke as his eyes began to slowly close. Tighter. Closer. Good night...

Ugh...

What's this feeling?

It seems to be coming from the turtle's...

Grrrr...

Abdomen.

This caused Gamera to wake right up, sit on his keister, and rub his belly.

Oh great.

Out of all times to be hungry...

The great green then proceeds to glance at Earth.

For all its faults, mishaps, and shortcomings, there was one thing that planet was good at providing...

Grrrrrr...

Food.

A brief return couldn't hurt.

Gamera then stood on all fours and began to propulse energy to his ligaments when...

Shrr! Vrrrmm!

Huh!?

He couldn't control his power output!

What's going on!?

The kaiju was flying from crater to mountain, bouncing off all landforms.

After a while, the turtle monster was resting belly up, panting like crazy.This is going nowhere!

One glance at the shell and then to the plant he both used to call home got him thinking.

This is not going peachy, so far.

Maybe leaving familiar places really was not a good idea.

Living in a shell on Earth is looking good.

One day, he'll probably go back.

One day.

It's not today, though.

End.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, everyone. Long-time reader, first time poster here. I hope this story satisfied those reading urges. If not, I'll try again with the next piece.
> 
> 'til next time.


End file.
